disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Incredible
Bob Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2004 hit animated feature The Incredibles. He is voiced by Craig T. Nelson. Background In the film, Mr. Incredible is a person born with superpowers, and is referred to as a "Super." He was one of the most famous heroes, and was known for his skill at fighting crime. At some point, he met and fell in love with fellow superheroine Elastigirl. However, soon after the two wed, bystanders who had been injured during crime-fighting attempts began to sue. The backlash forced supers like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl into retirement. Mr. Incredible took the name of Bob Parr, and began a civilian life with Elastigirl, who took the name Helen Parr. Mr. Incredible is considered one of the most powerful Supers. During his early career, he was known for working alone, something that led him to push away Buddy Pine and Elastigirl, initially. He possesses the powers of enhanced strength and durability, as well as enhanced senses. Role in the film "True to his incredible strengths, all Bob wants to do is save the world - even if he has to do it undercover. It takes almost losing everything, however, for him to see that the real source of his power is his extraordinary family." - Official Pixar Website At first, Mr. Incredible is enjoying the life of a superhero. However, after a few of his rescue actually lead to several civilians being injured, the public turns against all superheroes, and he hangs up the cap. He goes on to lead a normal life as Bob Parr. He and his wife Helen have 3 children: Violet, who is able to project force fields and turn invisible, Dash, who has superspeed, and Jack-Jack, who has various powers. However, Bob is unhappy in his civilian life, because he and his family are forced to hide their powers. This leads him to sneak out with his friend Frozone, and secretly fight crime. When he assaults his boss after being prevented from saving a man who was getting mugged, he is fired from his job at an insurance company. Before he can tell his family, a woman named Mirage offers him a large sum of money to stop a robot. He is able to complete the task successfully, but tears his old suit in the process. He receives a new suit from Edna Mode, who is a famous super suit designer. Bob spends the next few months getting into shape while pretending to still be employed at the insurance company. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Bob is captured by Syndrome, a.k.a. Buddy Pine, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by Supers. Syndrome blamed Mr. Incredible for not helping since he was angry to the police car to sent him home. Bob learns that the robot fights had simply been to discover flaws in the design, as Buddy intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot. Syndrome had killed many other Supers during the testing. Bob is able to escape, though barely. However, he is led to believe that his family has been killed after Syndrome shoots at their plane. Later, on Bob reunites with his wife, though he is caught embracing Mirage, who had freed him earlier. Bob and Helen bicker for a bit, then regroup with the children. Syndrome captures the family to try to stop them from interfering with his plan, but they are able to escape with Mirage's help. Bob and his family return to Metroville, and are able to stop Syndrome's robot after a lengthy fight. The end of the film shows that Bob and his family now fight crime together. Personality Bob is nice, friendly, brave, heroic, and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he doesn't spend too much time with his family and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. My Disney Experience Official Description Mr. Incredible loves being a superhero. He's glad to be back in action, with his family and friends by his side. Biography Early life At the beginning of the original film, Bob was 24-years old. He was also not that fat as he is now. Current life Bob is now 39-years old and had become morbidly obese, and tries to go on a diet and lose a little bit of weight. Powers Superhuman Strength: Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. He is seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at speed, even in middle age. *'Super Jump:' This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. *'Speed Swimming & Enhanced Lung Capacity:' He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be substantially greater than a normal human's. *'Superhuman Speed:' His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. **'Enhanced Agility:' He's also very agile for a man of his size. High Durability: He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Near-Invulnerability: Although Mr. Incredible has near invulnerability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have produced complications as it would have given away his identity to a barbecue by their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Sharp Senses: Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Expert Strategist: He doesn't exhibit superhuman intelligence, but his years of super-heroic experience allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. Weaknesses Mr. Incredible doesn't appear to have any superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age he has a bad back. However, in a deleted scene, it was implied that his superhuman durability was in itself a weakness, as it would have exposed him when his fingers dented a butcher knife when he accidentally chopped his hand with it, forcing him to act fast and fake injury, and later allowed him to be identified by one of the neighbors, an agent of Syndrome. Bob appears to be solely interested in his wife Helen, but treats other women with respect. This trait was picked up by Syndrome, who instructs Mirage to be appreciate, but not seductive, towards Mr. Incredible. Bob sees having dinner with Mirage after he deactivated an Omnidroid as a social event and nothing more than that. However, it could be argued that Mirage was having somewhat of a positive effect on Bob's self-image, making him take up a workout routine (albeit one catering to building up his super strength), and Bob behaving more self-assuredly in a manner similar to James Bond. Also, having endured dressing downs and a later job termination from his short boss Mr. Huph, Mirage's large payouts and appreciation of the missions were an exact opposite of the hostile workplace he dealt with at Insuricare. In the Operation Kronos database, Mr. Incredible was given a threat rating of 9.1, the highest rating of any of the supers. Physical Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). As a younger man, he was slim-waisted, but by the time his daughter Violet was in high school, he had become obese, and was forced to undergo a strenuous diet and exercise regimen, after which he lost enough weight to resume his superheroics before leaving to go to Nomanisan Island. He has blonde hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. Other Appearances Disney Parks Mr. Incredible is a meetable character in the Disney Parks. At Disney California Adventure, he can be found in Hollywood Land with his wife. Disney on Ice Gallery Trivia *Despite being morbidly obese, Bob is extremely strong; he's so strong he can break through walls and lift heavy stuff. *When he puts on his supersuit(s), it looks like he has a big, beefy body, with the exception of the first time he resumed superhero work in fighting the first Omnidroid, where he was wearing his old outdated suit from many years before, and his big belly protruded from it. Later he gets a proper fitting suit from Edna. *Despite loving his family, Bob seems to have a problem with lying to them when Super stuff comes up: **In the film, he constantly Supered behind his family's back, telling them that he was going bowling. **In the 4th comic story arc, "Secrets and Lies" he lied to both Violet and Helen when he and Lucius trained Dash, sneaking behind Helen's back and getting in an argument with Violet. **In both of these instances, he was rather selfish and unintentionally hurt his family. So while he IS a good person, the issues with Supering seem to have left him with trust issues, and he finds it better to lie, even to his family, than to talk things out. However, if you don't count the comic series as canon (which many fans don't, due to all the continuity errors) then technically Bob has learned his lesson about lying by the end of the movie. *It was hinted in a deleted scene that he may have broken the law when he married Elastigirl, as when Syndrome (then a minor one-shot villain who sought revenge) discovered that Mr. Incredible was married to Elastigirl, and they had a baby, he said "Isn't it illegal for Supers to breed?" This concept was presumably cut in the final version, as when a similar revelation was made, he doesn't mention anything about whether it was legal or not for Supers to marry and have kids. *Bob Parr is the first human protagonist in a Pixar feature film. *In online chats, many fans have speculated that if Syndrome hadn't found Bob, then Helen more-than-likely would have divorced him, due to the fact that he always put himself above the family, and it was taking its toll on the kids: Violet's extreme self-depression leading her to having little-to-no friends and not showing her true beauty, and Dash's constant misbehavior and bullying his older sister (Dash obviously being a cry for attention from his father). And of course, with it being 4 against 1, HE would have been the one to leave. *He shares some similarities with Wreck-It Ralph, the main character from the film of the same name, as both of them are strong and muscular, have superhuman force, have been caught at least once in a sticky trap, and seek redemption (Bob from his family, and Ralph from being the bad guy), if well Bob is always known to be good while Ralph is supposed to be bad at the beginning of the movie he stars. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Fathers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Husbands Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Iconic characters Category:American characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Geniuses